1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates, and in particular to off-line roller skates.
2. Background Discussion
Roller skates are well known and come in a wide variety of configurations. Two broad categories of skates are in-line and off-line skates. An in-line skate is one in which the wheels are positioned below the foot of the skater directly under and along the longitudinal axis of the skate's base plate, or skater's foot. Currently, in-line skates are very popular. An off-line skate is one in which the wheels of the skate are laterally displaced from the longitudinal axis of the base plate. For beginners, it can be difficult to maintain one's balance when skating on in-line skates. The reason for this is because all the wheels are directly under the longitudinal axis of the base plate, and the contact with the ground provided by the in-line skate wheels is narrow. Therefore, when a skater leans to one side, the lateral pressure exerted on the in-line skates can result in an unstable condition where the wheels may slide sideways in a skid, producing a fall. Moreover, certain natural objects such as twigs, small rocks, or cracks in streets and sidewalks, can inhibit the rotation of the small wheels of the in-line skate. Particularly troublesome for in-line skaters is where street or side walk cracks line up with the in-line skate wheels, jamming the wheels and throwing the skater off balance. Also, the jarring effects in-line skates and conventional off-line roller skates are subjected to on rough or irregular streets or sidewalks limit their use. Overall in-line skates and conventional off-line roller skates are maneuverable and fast. With off-line skates, however, it is easier to maintain one's balance, and off-line skates are more stable than in-line skates.